Pearlshipping collection
by Dawn Rules
Summary: a collections of one shot's that i made! Pearlshipping AshXDawn. chapter 1 Song fic Time of Dying; Chapter 2, love and Hate
1. Chapter 1

Heyy peps,

I'm writing again I got bored of some things on my other fan fic's so I decided to do what I missed most was writing Pearlshipping fanfics so I'm making this collection for random reasons. I feel that I could write better with Pearlshippping fanfics so me doing this collection to get my mind in a creative mood so I can write better in my other stories!

Disclaimer thing: I do not own Pokémon It's kind of obvious (I wouldn't be posting stuff here)

Warning: This one shot contains a death of a character

Song: Time of Dying

By: Three Days of Grace

Album: One-X

Gary and his band was opening for the 'Jhoto Rockers' most likely the biggest band in history.

The Dark woodened floors blended well with the burgundy curtains and seats. Gary Quickly took a nervous look out the curtains to see how many people where out there. He hated being back stage back it was stuffy and cramped and smelled like smoke most of the time. His eye caught some one with orange hair. _Misty_ he thought instantly. He started pushing thought people including his Drummer and some Girl his was trying to hit on.

"Misty You made it!" he exclaimed in joy. He pulled her into a hug; a smile crawled up on her face.

"You're more nervous then that time that" Whispered misty before Gary cutting her off.

"You know that you're not helping Mist." He quickly whispered back he pulled away from the hug it looked like his band was already heading to the stage. He grabbed he guitar and Started walking to the stage misty not too far behind him.

"What song are you playing?" Asked Misty quickly; He quickly stopped and smiled.

"You're Favourite." He said and continued pushing thought the people back stage. He finally got to the stage everyone in his band getting ready tuning to the song.

"You're playing 'Time of Dying'?" Misty asked. He gave her a quick glare saying yes he didn't want to draw attention to the stage, "Oh ok So Bass or lead?" she asked her final question.

"Lead" he quickly replied the announcer went on the stage and introduced Gary's Band the Curtain started to lift. Misty diapered off stage and now Gary was looking at what looked like about 1000 people. He took one big breath and Started playing what he knew by heart, the crowd started to cheer. That gave him a confidence boost and walked up to the Mic.

_On the Ground I lay_

_Motionless in pain_

_I can see my life flashing before my eyes_

_Did I fall asleep? _

_Is this all a dream?_

_Wake me up _

_I'm living a night mare _

Meanwhile

Dawn Lay on the pavement, she couldn't move all she wanted to do is scream out in pain but her mouth wasn't moving. She let her mind wander a bit,

"Am I dying?" she asked her self still trying to put together what just happened. Everyone was in a panic Lights Flashed in her eyes. "Ash I want to see Ash" she screamed in her mind.

Gary kept singing he had closed his eyes and got a feel of the beat, the Crowed Cheered louder and louder.

_I will not Die (I will not Die)_

_I will survive_

Ash was in the Pokémon Center watching the concert with his cup of coffee. May Came bursting thought the door off the cafeteria looking for Ash. She was rushing all over trying to find him before it was too late. She found him at the counter watching the Concert.

"Ash, Ash!" She screeched as she ran up to him, "its Dawn She's in the hospital" those words Rang thought his ears like the Drop of a pin. He dropped his coffee and it spit every where he didn't feel the sting of the coffee. _Dawn Hold up I'm coming for you!_ As he blotted Out off the Pokémon Center and

_I will not die; I'll wait here for you_

_I feel alive when you're beside me_

_I will not die; I'll wait her for you _

_In my time of dying _

Misty loved the course of the song she started Dancing back stage. Gary seemed to notice and got Misty up on stage she Started Dancing. The crowed seemed to love it as more people got out of there seats and started dancing.

Ash was running outside and his determination was to get to Dawn in time to see her alive one more time was driving him to go faster his body was at it limit but Ash kept pushing it.

_On this bed I lay_

_Losing everything _

_I can see my life passing me by_

_Was it all too much _

_Or just not enough?_

_Wake me up I'm living a nightmare _

Wanted to see Ash for the last time before she left him she was determined not to die until Ash get's here. She laid on a bed everyone rushing to try and save her. Her life started Flashing she could see the memories she hade lived the good times the bad times and the all so boring day to day life. Things she said things she done all seemed far behind now all she wanted is to stay alive or at least say good bye to Ash.

_I will not die (I will not die)_

_I will survive _

_I will not die; I'll wait here for you_

_I feel alive when you're beside me_

_I will not die; I'll wait her for you _

_In my time of dying _

_I will not die; I'll wait here for you_

_I will not die when you're beside me_

_I will not die; I'll wait her for you _

_In my time of dying _

Ash Burst thought the Door off Dawn's room and Sat to the chair next to her. He grabbed her hand.

"I…….will……….not……..di…" Dawn whispered before she died. Tears started streaming down Ash's Face the tears slowly dropped to the floor.

Gary finished his last cords the crowed cheered louder then they did all that night. the curtain dropped and they packed down.

"Oh my gosh, Gary that was so much fun!" misty said jumping up and down like a little girl.

"Glad you had fun!" Said Gary, "How about you join our band he asked.

"Of Course Gary she said bouncing up and down even more…..

---

Hope you liked it please review please! This is one of my better peaces work. Umm yeah the lyric's are kind of messed and I found it on the site but I listened it my self and it's not right so I changed a couple things. Now I need more idea's so you can request!

By:

The one and only,

Dawn Rules


	2. Love and Hate

Heyy people,

Your Next chapter has arrived hope you like it has a meaning to it at the bottom you have to read the story to full understand! I else want you to request even a songfic just give me a song and yeah! But manly Pearlshipping as the couple!

Couple: AshXDawn (SashtoiXHirkari)

Disclaimer: do not own Pokémon

Love and Hate:

"He wasn't there……." She mumbled to her self, "HE IS ALWAYS HERE!" you could see the blued haired co-orantior was very much stressed and was a little grumpy over loss of sleep.

"I'm sure he hade his reasons" Said one the oldest off the trio. Dawn looked into his eyes she could tell he was hiding something from her. _Maybe it's has something to do why Ash is not here! _Dawn thought to her self _Maybe he's just late he'll come later on I bet you! _

"Don't worry about him sweetie!" Scott said making the already tense Dawn even Madder. She just glared at him, witch made him back down.

During the contest every time she was on stage she got distracted by the empty seat that was Ash usually sat in at her contests. At the end she had won her 4th ribbon and it was her birthday but it didn't feel the same without Ash.

***

"I feel horrible buddy," Ash lay on his bed thinking and talking to one off his best buds, "I know I shouldn't have skipped but I can't stand Dawn and Scott she will hate me for this!" at that moment Dawn Burst thought the Door. She slammed it in Scott's and Brocks face.

"What is Your Problem!" she yelled, she hade put down everything else except a Pokeball that held Piplup. He got out off his bed.

"Ohhhh what are you going to do get Piplup to Attack me?" he asked. She smirked and chucked the ball at his head but his reflex's was way too fast he caught the ball as if it was nothing. Dawn was shocked by this. He just tossed it back at her. He took something out off his bag and threw it at her so she could catch it. "Happy birthday Dawn, I'm talking a walk!" he sounded frustrated, she didn't want to get on his bad side today she'll do that tomorrow. She looked at what he had tossed her it looked like to be a nice sapphire necklace and to her surprise there was a note……..

Later that night she was still mad at Ash but she wore his gift any ways. She was going thought all her Cards. On in particular grabbed her attention, it was from Gary. She sat up instantly. _Maybe one off his poems will get me to forget Ash…._ She thought as she opened it she was right there was a poem from Gary but this one made her feel worse.

"Love and hate……… the two strongest human emotions…………" She kept mumbling to her self, she was confused enough but her feelings kept her from figuring out how she felt about Ash. Suddenly she figured it out…._ I have to apologize to Ash_ she jerked up.

"Oh Hey Sweetie..." Scott said as they passed in the halls.

"Can it!" she stopped walking she wasn't in a good mood and all she wanted was to find Ash and apologize.

"What's up?" he looked course. _Yippy I have to listen to Dawn go Blah blah blah about Ash and why he want there. _Scott thought.

"I Said leave me Alone!" Dawn Cried as she continued to walk down the hall.

"Sweetie! Wait!" he said picking up the pace. Dawn stopped one more time this tie she was fuming, (and it didn't help that Kenny showed up at that moment)

"Happy Birthday-" He got cut off by Dawn,

"Don't Say it!" she yelled "please everyone just leave me alone for once!!!!!!" she was soo mad it wasn't funny, she stormed out of the Pokémon center And ran to the lake she forgot about Ash and just sat there and Cried.

"Bad birthday?" Someone Asked. She quickly looked up t See Ash leaned against the Rain looking at her.

"Ash," She said as she sprang up, "I'm sor-" she got cut off by Ash

"I can tell we are thinking the something," he said Quietly he closed his eyes, "Dawn Close you eyes think for a minute, reflect look in your heart the Answerer to the question your Dying to know is in you sometime you need to look in your self."

After about a minute Dawn opened her Eye to see Ash again looking at her again.

"What did you find?" he Asked

"I- I think I'm in love with you," she said. Ash Noticed her necklace he had giving her, he smiled,

"I think you're right!" he replied giving her a Kiss.

Love and Hate Are the strongest Human emotions it's true,

Love and Hate sure two different things, but they do have some thing in common that not many people realize till they are told, in order to love you need to be Hurt, in Hate well your hurt so much that it leads to Hate, But they both can be turned to each other love and hate. Love can lead to hate and Hate can be turned into love, as you just read Dawn Hates him at the Beginning of the chapter and loves him at the end,

Yeah I can be deep XD so this was inspired by me really thinking, love and hate are to different things but yet are so similar. I thought it would be cute to do this in a Pearlshippy way XD


End file.
